1. Field of the Invention
The Automotive Digital Rear Window Display Unit relates to a digitized information base system installed in the compartment of a vehicle. This invention relates commonly to a communication system installed in a vehicle to communicate intentions to drivers of other vehicles in the rear, or at an angle from the car in front. Unequivocally this invention relates to a interactive system installed in a vehicle in which communicates information concerning situations, and conditions the drivers of other vehicles will encounter. The invention also relates to a communication system installed in a vehicle to communicate various other types of information to other drivers
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In 1995, there were 2,287,000 Rear End accidents. 1,966,560 Left Angle Accidents, and 1,919,850 right Angle Accidents. More fatal accidents occurred on Saturday than any other day of the week in 1995, according to reports from state traffic authorities. More than 18% of fatal accidents occurred on Saturday, compare to 12% on Wednesday. For all accidents, Friday had the highest percentage with more than 17% Patterns by hour of day for fatal accident show peaks, during afternoon rush hour for weekdays, especially, late night for weekends, for both types of accidents, peaks occur during both morning and afternoon rush hour. In all there were 6,710 on Sunday, 5,170 on Monday, 4,930 on Tuesday, 4,890 Wednesday, 5,340 on Thursday, 6,860 on Friday, and 7,800 on Saturday, with a combined total of 41,700 fatal accidents. (Source: U.S. Department of Transportation Accident facts 1996 edition.)
In 1996, while collisions between motor vehicles accounted for less than half of motor vehicle fatalities, this accident type represented over 70% of injuries, injury accidents, and all accidents. Of collisions between motor vehicles, ANGLE COLLISION and REAR END COLLISIONS caused the greatest number of deaths. In 1996, Motor Vehicle ANGLE COLLISIONS caused 8,500 Deaths, 886,000 nonfatal accidents, 7,000 Fatal Accidents, 505,000 Injury Accidents, and 3,060,000 in all vehicle Angle Collision accidents. In 1996, Motor Vehicle REAR COLLISIONS caused 2,000 Deaths, 676,000 Nonfatal Accidents, 1,700 Fatal Accidents, 385,000 Injury Accidents, and 2,550,000 in all vehicle Rear End Collision accidents. (Source: U.S. Department of Transportation Accident facts 1997 edition.)
In 1997 motor vehicles deaths occur more often in collisions between motor vehicles than any other type of accident. This type represents about 49% of the total of accidents in all instances. While collisions between motor vehicles accounted for less than half of motor-vehicle fatalities, this accident type represented 77% of injuries, 71% of injury accidents, and 71% of all accidents. Of collisions between motor vehicles, ANGLE AND REAR END COLLISIONS cause the greatest number of deaths, and the greatest number of nonfatal injuries as well as fatal, injury, and all accidents. In 1997, ANGLE COLLISIONS caused about 10,800 Deaths, 938,000 Nonfatal injuries, 8,500 Fatal Accidents, 567,000 Injury Accidents, and a total of 4,970,000 angle collisions in all accidents, in 1997. In 1997, REAR-END COLLISION caused 2,500 Deaths, 723,000 Nonfatal Injuries, 2,000 Fatal accidents, 437,000 Injury Accidents, and 3,910,000 rear end collisions in all accidents in 1997. (Source: U.S. Department of Transportation Accident facts 1998 edition.)
In 1995 there was a estimated total 2,287,000 motor vehicle accidents; in 1996 there was a estimated total of 2,550,000 motor vehicle accidents; and in 1997, there was a estimated total of 3,910,000 rear end motor vehicle accidents. Statistics pertaining to motor vehicle accidents concerning Rear End, and Angle collisions are increasing, not declining. In 1994, and 1995 there were registration of almost 200,000,000 vehicles per year. In 1996, there were 177,800,000 licensed drivers, and registrations soared to more than 209,000,000 million. (Source: U.S. Department of Transportation Accident facts.)
Though this device does not prevent the actual accident from happening, It provides broader awareness during operation of motor vehicles. Current conventional rear light displays help, but are not effective, because the average driver has become accustomed, and therefore attention span is relaxed in their everyday driving. This new technology enhances conscious awareness, and perception, which is desperately needed in reducing angle and rear end collision annual statistics. Interviews with drivers involved in rear end collisions all noted that the reason the collisions occurred, was due to driving too close, not paying attention due to relaxation, alertness, or simply didn't notice that the driver in front was slowing or stopping. Example: when a driver is driving toward the sun, and the sun's glare makes it impossible to tell if the brake lights on the car in front is in operation. It is estimated that this device will drastically reduce rear end collisions by 50% in all circumstances involving Rear End Collisions, and 25% in Angle Collisions. With these statistics increasing every year due to automobile production, more comprehensive technology is needed in making driving safer for both adults, and children.
Various methods invented for vehicle to vehicle communicating devices have been submitted. Commonly, these devices involved the signaling of pre-selected messages from one vehicle to another by operation of a switch to select the message to be communicated. These methods do not interface with the standard vehicle signaling devices. Communicating devices also include permanent signals with messages that are displayed on the vehicle. Proposed methods include messages that are pre-programmable. System problems occur when these unchanging signals are displayed, and could cause possible conflicts in messages that might represent misinterpret signals, opposite of what user intends to transmit. There can be confusing messages sent by the device to the drivers of other vehicles when the automatic signals are displayed, pertaining to current conventional signal lights. For example, the driver of a vehicle may be displaying a fixed signal such as merging left lane, when an emergency braking situation occurs. Other methods include using the brakes to transmit information, this is clearly a danger to other drivers in vehicles because brake lights are intended to inform vehicles of slowing and/or stopping, and should remain for just that purpose. In such a instance a driver presses the break pedal and does not have time to remove the current displayed message. These types of devices clearly have real potential to cause accidents.
Another device proposed is a remote control unit pre-programmable by user. This remote device has a table of pre-selected and programmed messages. A rotary switch to scroll through the messages, and a switch to select the desired messages. The rotary device can be pre-programmed by a program installed on a hand held computer with a cable attached from the hand held computer to the remote unit.
The rotary selector switch causes the memory unit to scroll through the selections in the table. As the rotary selector switch points to a message in the table the message is displayed on the driver interface panel. Rotating the rotary selector switch in either direction causes the pattern generating module in the remote control unit to sequence up or down through the pre-set display patterns. To choose the flashing pattern, the rotary selector switch is pushed inwardly , or clicked. Further the remote causes message to scroll if the message is longer than the width of the display unit. And finally, the device has a radio frequency signal encoder and wherein the communication module includes a radio frequency transmitter to transmit an encoded radio frequency signal to the display unit, wherein the communication module to receive the identification code from the remote control unit comprises a radio frequency signal receiver and a radio frequency signal decoder.
In current driving situations, a driver must make clear his or her intentions in a matter of spit seconds. In regards to the rotary device, one must first place the right hand on the rotary selector switch, and turn to sequence up or down through the pre-set display patterns, and search for the desired messages in either direction while still maintaining control of the vehicle. Once message has been located, driver must then push the rotary sector switch inwardly, or clicked, which causes the information concerning the pattern to be sent to the RF sending unit. As stipulated, drivers of vehicles have only spit moments to set forth their intentions to drivers in the rear. To avoid accidents, one must have his/her attention focused on the surrounding traffic, and should not be presented with having to look back and forth from, and to traffic numerous times at a interface panel which only provides one option to be viewed at a time which requires more attention, and thus, placing occupants in possible jeopardy of being involved in a accident. Radio Frequency signals represent new technology, but is not a reliable source in this day and age when there are millions of countless imprints of microwave signals bouncing off satellites, and antennas. Radio Frequencies have a tendency to fade, or phase out, unless one is equipped with state of the art, solid state components such as the military possesses and use on their smartbombs. These devices are controlled by laser guided radio frequencies which cost up to tens of thousand of dollars to create, and still does not posses a 100% accuracy transmittal rate. For example, cell phones use satellites, and antennas to connect, and communicate information. Cell phones do not measure up to, or equal with reliability compared to wire telephones from offices or homes, because the signals have a tendency to break up if the telecommunication satellite is not in range. Another example, is unclear reception regarding radio stations on a car radio, when radio stations do not come in clearly, this is because radio air wave frequencies are not transmitting clear signals due to interference, therefore radio frequencies are unreliable. Access by users to pre-program what messages are displayed, pose a critical problem, because obscenities can be programmed onto display which could possibly cause road rage, or confusing information by unskilled programmers. Pre-programmed information should be implemented by skilled professionals who have researched, evaluated, and have analyzed all possible driving scenarios which apply to driving situations. Preferably, skilled professionals from a vehicle manufacturer whose main responsibility has already been instituted in providing safety to occupants in their vehicles. The ADRWD Unit's pre-programmed memory insert chips are programmed by manufacturer, and cannot be altered, or modified except by manufacturer. Manufacturer will program all possible driving situations, conditions, and environment selections onto program chips.
Previous display methods propose using LCD displays, or liquid crystal display panels, and this is new technology, but LCD's have a tendency to lose integrity because they cannot be exposed to abnormal high temperatures or direct sun contact for long periods of time. LCD's are packaged by using two sheets of glass with various coating, and liquid extracted chemicals placed in between the two sheets of glass. When these chemicals are heated, or exposed to heat, they tend to boil, and lose integrity. In addition, proposed method also indicates that message would be scrolled if the message is longer than the width of the display unit, this also poses a problem, because drivers in the rear do not have the time to fix their eyes on the complete message that is scrolling when their attention is focused on the road, therefore this proposed method has a potential to cause a accident.
The existing invention proposes a Light Emitting Polymer (LEP) display panel. The features and benefits of LEP technology that makes it applicable for wide range of display applications are flexible substrates, large area coating, no backlights required, no colour filters, no aperture loss, 180 degree viewing angle, very high resolution, any pixel shape and size possible, easy manufacturing integration with electronic components, ruggedness, allows use of polarisers to give high contrast. The display is driven by passive multiplexing being solid state the display is a very thin glass, which requires only one sheet of glass, instead of two sheets of glasses needed for LCD's, and because it is self-emissive, it shows a very wide viewing angle. Simple additions to the device structure make LEP devices legible under conditions of high ambient light, such as sunlight even if they are working at low output. And finally, Light Emitting Polymer displays are packaged in any size, whereas only one panel is needed which would cover the entire width of the vehicle window, whereas in the previous method, 2 to 16 panels are required.
The previous existing systems, as well as proposed systems, do not have the capability to provide reliability, accuracy, and speed where seconds count.
Henceforth, what is needed is a digitized communication system that increases the amount of information with accuracy, and spit second speed with pre-programmed digital memory insert chips programmed by individuals skilled in the art of highway situations, and scenarios, and most importunately, uncomplicated selections with ample simplicity.